Contracorrente
by Molko P
Summary: YAOI LEMON / KAMUS & AFRODITE (Austro) / U.A. / Algo veio a sua mente: "Uma sereia?" Estalou a língua, meio descrente. Não que duvidasse da existência delas, mas... Nunca ouviu boas histórias com sereias.
CONTRACORRENTE

 **N/A: Saint-Seiya não me pertence.**

 **Fic-presente para a Evye, do boteco das Shaketes. Feliz aniversário, espero que goste!**

 **Na fic, Afrodite se chama Austro, que significa "ventos quentes do sul".**

 **Boa leitura! Não custa mandar uma review, sim?**

PARTE I – O mergulho

Tempos imprecisos.

Em algum vilarejo de pescadores.

Barco embriagado de gotas de chuva, navegava ao mar. _Aurora_ era um barco pequeno, porém forte – havia algo de mágico, algo de sorte naquele barco que o protegera de todas as tempestades. Juntamente com o seu capitão-marujo, claro.

Kamus Yves, fizesse chuva ou sol, estava no mar. Sempre. Puxando as redes com toda a força que tinha, pescando peixes, crustáceos e tudo daquelas águas bravias que podiam dar-lhe algum sustento. Era compenetrado, fiel ao seu ofício – antes mesmo da lua abrir espaço para o sol, o pescador já estava com os dois pés na areia, remendando redes e preparando suas ferramentas para "mergulhar". Sim, mergulhar.

Ele sempre mergulhava. Cada dia, um mergulho. Era como se ele e _Aurora_ fossem uma só criatura, meio humano, meio peixe, meio barco, que desbravavam as águas. _Aurora_ era sua esposa e seu melhor amigo, era seu porto seguro e ponto perdido no oceano. Ele vivia de e para _Aurora_. Como podia um ser humano amar um barco? Não sabia definir bem ao certo se era amor ou era gratidão, ou os dois. Mas ele não tinha dúvidas que jamais ia se desfazer daquele pequeno barco branco com tons suaves de azul e verde. Aquela embarcação parecia uma alma, um espírito que flutuava nas marés, e Kamus gostava daquilo. Kamus era a personificação de _Aurora_ , e vice-versa.

Calado, mas tenso, seus cabelos, de um ruivo vivíssimo, estavam presos num coque que se desarrumava graças ao vento forte, respirava vigorosamente. Era mais um mergulho difícil, precisava estar preparado para todos os imprevistos. Estava sozinho – mesmo que confiasse na sorte que _Aurora_ o trazia, sabia que o naufrágio era uma possibilidade; ele não teria ninguém para salvá-lo.

Em mais um giro – os braços bem desenhados envolvendo a corda grossa da rede num movimento circular em direção a si e ao pequeno convés – os fios emaranhados trouxeram-lhe gordos peixes histéricos que se debatiam no piso de madeira; viventes da água salgada atingidos por água doce e pelo oxigênio. Sem muito tempo para agir, amarrou as cordas da rede firmemente nos ganchos de ferro do convés e entrou na cabine. Era hora de voltar para casa.

No que conduzia o barco, pegando impulso nas ondas que se dirigiam à praia, o pescador viu um ponto estranho que emergia e imergia, o tempo todo. Parecia mergulhar, sair para a superfície e mergulhar novamente. Apertou o timão entre os dedos e, semicerrando os olhos, continuou seu caminho. Percebia que a coisa que sucessivamente mergulhava vinha na direção oposta à sua.

Estava a umas... Trinta e cinco jardas? E ia se aproximando.

Não estava com medo. Estava curioso, diga-se de passagem. Tudo que seus olhos conseguiam definir naquele mar agitado era uma coisa fluida, clara como o sol, serpenteando na superfície.

Era uma moreia? Um peixe? Uma foca? Não, não e não. Exemplos quase impossíveis de existirem naquela cor.

E o que era?

Trinta jardas.

Algo veio a sua mente: "Uma sereia?" Estalou a língua, meio descrente. Não que duvidasse da existência delas, mas... Nunca ouviu boas histórias com sereias. Seu pai morreu por conta de uma sereia, e seu único filho, Hyoga, também. Só _Aurora_ e ele sobreviveram sem ter visto nenhuma criatura sequer. Só _Aurora_ e ele sobreviveram aos encantos daquelas águas cheias de mistério e pavor. Ele era o "lobo", como chamavam-no. Sozinho, corajoso, mas sempre muito desconfiado.

Um típico sobrevivente.

Vinte e cinco jardas e Kamus finalmente identificou algo naquele serpenteio loiro. Um rosto. Sim, era um rosto. Não tinha dúvidas que era um rosto que aparecia e desaparecia nas águas "molhadas" de chuva. E mais: aquele rosto não aparecia para buscar fôlego – como uma pessoa faz ao nadar... Mas para olhá-lo.

Vinte jardas e o pescador tinha a mais plena certeza que aquela criatura estava encarando-o, mas de alguma forma seu olhar ainda não era preciso o bastante. Como se quisesse ter certeza que o barco não saía de seu campo de visão, de sua direção. Yves prendia os lábios numa expressão dura ao mesmo tempo que tateava umas gavetas minúsculas na cabine em busca de algo. Achou uma faca de desossar, além da faca de peixe que mantinha presa à cintura.

Sabia que se fosse uma sereia, mesmo, talvez não sobrevivesse. E de alguma forma muito estranha, aquilo não o assustava.

Sinceramente, talvez aquela morte fosse um alívio.

Treze jardas e Kamus já estranhava que não ouvia som algum a não ser o do próprio mar. Onde estava o canto? E porque ainda estava consciente?

Será que não era uma sereia? Uma mulher? Uma louca que nadou aquela distância toda da praia até lá?

Foi quando o homem viu aquela tal mulher mergulhar e não emergir mais. Afundou e desapareceu.

Meu deus.

Meu deus.

Ela se afogou? Meu deus.

Meu deus. Ela se afogou e Kamus sequer saiu da cabine para tentar salvá-la. Ficou tão transtornado com uma crendice estúpida que deixou uma mulher morrer sem maiores esforços. Agora sim, estava nervoso.

Saiu da cabina, e, pulando entre redes e peixes, equilibrando-se num barco que balançava com as ondas, lançou a única boia salva-vidas que tinha no convés na direção em que acreditou ter visto a mulher sumindo.

\- Ei! – Berrou, primeiras palavras em horas, numa tentativa vã de ser ouvido no barulho tempestuoso. – Agarre-se na boia! Pode me ouvir? – Ele sabia que era inútil gritar, caso ela estivesse mesmo afogada.

Aguardou alguns segundos e esperou fervorosamente que uma mão ou um braço ou um rosto aparecesse próximo à boia. Em vão. Segundos se arrastaram e nada emergiu.

\- Deuses! – Proferiu.

Largou as botas em cima da rede e dos peixes para então pegar uma corda deixada estrategicamente num dos ganchos do convés. Amarrou uma extremidade na sua perna e a outra amarrou no gancho, lançando-se ao mar.

Mergulhou.

PARTE II – O fôlego

Mas quando então Kamus imergiu completamente, ele se deparou com uma cena totalmente do contrário que ele esperava.

Ao abrir os olhos na água salgada, deparou-se com um outro par de olhos tão azuis quanto os seus, muito bem abertos e compenetrados, congelados no ato de encarar. Pele branca mas com um leve rosado, cabelos loiros, loiríssimos, que flutuavam na água, lábios cheios, muito bem delineados.

Mas não era uma mulher que se afogava. Não, aquela criatura não estava nem um pouco perto de se afogar. E, também, não era uma sereia.

\- ...! – Sentiu seu coração dar um pulo de medo. Pela primeira vez, sim, estava apavorado.

Tratava-se de um tritão com traços fortemente femininos, mas seu torso masculino e muito bem trabalhado entregavam sua "verdadeira" identidade. E não podia faltar ela, a enorme cauda de peixe que reluzia num tom verde-furta-cor.

Era um tritão que o encarava esse tempo todo. Um tritão. Mas como poderia uma criatura daquelas encará-lo por tanto tempo, ao ponto de enganá-lo tão bem? E outra: sempre ouviu que tritões eram agressivos e destruidores, fortes generais do mar, porque aquele sequer se movia?

Pensou em subir logo à superfície para tentar salvar-se, mesmo sabendo que estava em tão mais apuros do que estivesse com uma sereia. Quando deu sua primeira braçada para subir de fato, sentiu algo o puxando pelo abdome. O tritão, sem esforço algum, tomou nas mãos a cintura do pescador de encontro a si, impedindo-o de subir.

Surpreso pelo movimento, encarou a criatura fantástica mais uma vez, e flagrou novamente aqueles olhos de azul gelado a encará-lo. Congelou.

Encaravam-se. Kamus sentia o fôlego faltando em seus pulmões, mas não conseguia se mexer mais, não conseguia sair daquele olhar vítreo que o observava. Estava preso.

Enfeitiçado.

"Eu vou morrer." – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Podia sentir o desespero de seu corpo, clamando por oxigênio, mas não conseguia se mover ou tirar os braços do tritão de si. Nem tentava. Nem queria? Mas ele queria. Ele precisava sair dali.

Mas não podia abandonar aqueles belos olhos.

Foi quando o tritão enlaçou o pescador com um braço só e usou a mão livre para acariciar os cabelos ruivos que serpenteavam na água bravia, enroscando seus dedos em algumas mechas. Quando sua mão pálida estava totalmente emaranhada nas longas madeixas do outro, usou aquele artifício para puxar o rosto de Kamus ao seu. Lentamente, com a água, algas, peixes e outras criaturas a rodeá-los, beijou-o.

Kamus fechou os olhos. Acabara por perder a consciência.

 _ **O tritão mantinha os lábios finos e ressecados do pescador colado aos seus. Acabara por mata-lo. Docemente, tal qual uma sereia.**_

 _ **Um tritão, um violento tritão, que aprendera a matar com um beijo tal qual as donzelas do mar.**_

PARTE III – O despertar

Kamus despertou num pulo, erguendo-se ao mesmo tempo que puxava o fôlego com toda força que tinha. Assustado, trêmulo, olhou ao seu redor. Nada de mar, nada de _Aurora_ , nada de tempestade, nem de afogamentos.

Nem de tritão.

Quando conseguiu recuperar o ritmo normal de respiração, recapitulou tudo que lembrava ter acontecido. Saiu de madrugada para pescar, era de manhã quando a tempestade caiu e o tritão que achava ser uma mulher afogada apareceu. Jogou-se para "salvá-la" quando se deparou com aquele forte rapaz com cauda de peixe a encará-lo. E então perdera a consciência.

E agora estava acordado em sua cama. Que horas era?

Levou as mãos até os cabelos ruivos soltos, suspirando pesadamente.

\- Três horas. – Sussurrou para si, ao olhar para o relógio que ficava em cima da porta do seu quarto e de frente para a espécie de colchão – na verdade um saco estufado com retalhos de pano e palha - no chão que dormia.

Era a hora de se levantar, já.

Então estava só dormindo?

Foi só um sonho?

Mas tudo parecia tão real...

\- Tsc. – Fez um muxoxo. Que fosse. Era só um sonho e não era tempo de pensar nisso. Sonhos eram sonhos.

Acreditava mesmo era no mar. E era dele que precisava para sobreviver.

Ainda meio cambaleante – tinha dormido muito profundamente e seus músculos pareciam estar atordoados, ainda – foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa para então colocar suas roupas de trabalho.

Alguns minutos depois, preparado e alimentado com um resto de sopa da noite passada, saiu de sua minúscula casa de frente para a praia. Parou alguns minutos para observar novamente.

Tudo estava em seu devido lugar. _Aurora_ estava atracado na areia e amarrado numa grossa estaca que o próprio pescador fincara ali na praia. As redes estavam todas penduradas numa espécie de varal que possuía. Os baldes de peixe estavam todos limpos e vazios. Tudo organizado, como sempre.

\- Foi só um sonho. – Murmurou, no seu típico tom rouco.

Então compenetrou-se na sua rotina. Pegou as redes e colocou-as no barco, verificando todas as ferramentas que estavam nele e que faltavam, em caso de alguma emergência. Levou alguns minutos nisso.

Estava prestes a desatar o nó que prendia _Aurora_ à estaca quando:

\- Você quer mesmo morrer, não é? – Ouviu uma voz de carregado sotaque. Olhou para trás e não conseguiu conter o susto, dando um salto.

Eram aqueles mesmos cabelos loiros e olhos vítreos que tinha visto em seu sonho.

Era o tritão, saindo por detrás das redes, a caminhar em sua direção, descalço, vestindo apenas uma calça de um tecido vagabundo, mas a cor lembrava muito a cor da cauda que acreditava ter visto.

\- V-v-v-você? Como pode? Mas você estava -

O rapaz – sim, rapaz, sua cauda, de alguma forma, agora cedia lugar para um belo par de pernas bem torneadas – deu um riso breve.

\- Não foi um sonho, pescador. – Interrompeu o outro. – Eu ia matar você. – Seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a um tom sério.

Kamus deixou as cordas de _Aurora_ na estaca e foi em direção ao rapaz, com uma das mãos nas costas, segurando a faca de peixe. A passos lentos, muito cauteloso, e com uma raiva misturada ao medo que sentia, falou:

\- E porque desistiu? – Pausa. – Quem é você?

O tritão não respondeu, apenas o encarava com um olhar duro, os lábios rosados presos numa linha. Estava desarmado. Quanto mais profundamente olhava o tritão, mais estranho se sentia. Impulsos pareciam aflorar de sua pele. Porque aquele maldito o afetava tanto?

Quando estava a uns três ou quatro passos dele, parou. Encaravam-se. Ventava naquela madrugada e estava tudo muito frio, as lamparinas que iluminavam o vilarejo piscavam algumas vezes. Tudo estava estranhamente temeroso e vacilante. Era o rapaz que provocava aquilo tudo?

\- Eu sou um filho de Afrodite, pescador. – Sussurrou. O tritão cortou a distância entre os dois homens com mais alguns poucos passos. As respirações se misturavam. Kamus parecia ofegante, enquanto que a criatura fantástica permanecia inalterada.

O pescador sentia todo o seu corpo na tensão de atacar, sentia a vontade súbita e louca de esfaquear aquele maldito que quase o matou, mas, ao mesmo tempo... Ao mesmo tempo...

Não conseguia escapar da beleza daquele rosto, daquele corpo e daqueles lábios.

Daqueles lábios tão beijáveis.

Estava enfeitiçado de novo.

Semicerrando os dentes e, desafiando o próprio corpo e qualquer coisa que o impedia de se movimentar, usou-se de uma força que não achava ter para agarrar o ombro direito do rapaz com a mão oposta, usando toda a extensão de seu braço como bloqueio para que o outro não se aproximasse mais, empurrando, com a mão direita, a lâmina da faca o mais próximo que podia da garganta daquele filho dos deuses – que deu, somente, um passo para trás por conta da força que o pescador aplicou em si, mas nada além disso.

\- Você não respondeu a minha primeira pergunta. – Rosnou. Todo o seu corpo tremia muito com o esforço que fazia só para tentar atacar o tritão. Este, por sua vez, permanecia inexpressivo.

\- Eu não sei, pescador, eu não sei.

PARTE IV – O fôlego

Alguns minutos de silêncio se deram com os dois na mesma posição a se encarar fixamente. Eram praticamente da mesma altura, então, seus olhos permaneciam numa linha perfeita, num fitar perfeito. Kamus começava a sentir as dores da tensão em seus músculos – eles teimavam para abrir a defesa e desfazer-se daquela faca que o pescador segurava tão fortemente.

Foi quando o rapaz loiro pôs a mão direita sobre a mão com que Kamus empunhava a faca. Seus dedos eram frios e macios, provocando sensações, muito difíceis de controlar, no ruivo.

\- Solte essa arma, pescador. Eu não vim aqui para te fazer mal. – Sussurrou. Gentilmente, afastou a lâmina de si, ao passo que todo o corpo do pescador parecia relaxar ante a voz sotaqueada e doce do outro. A faca escorregou de seus dedos e caiu na areia, o homem estava absorto.

Daí o braço que Kamus mantinha sobre o peito do tritão também escorregou e agora estava apenas de pé, a encarar o outro com um olhar confuso, numa mistura de atração com dúvida.

\- Eu que te trouxe até aqui. Procurei teu cheiro em todas as casas até achar essa. Arrumei tuas coisas. – Continuava. Levava os dedos, agora, até os cabelos ruivos, emaranhando-os nas pontas, timidamente. – Te pus em tua cama e esperei que acordasse. Eu me amaldiçoaria pelo resto da minha eternidade se você morresse.

Num movimento suave, as testas se encontraram. Nenhum dos dois sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo de fato, era uma atração inevitável que rodeava aqueles dois corpos, e que no sussurro da pele, pareciam gritar um pelo outro, por um encontro mais próximo.

Kamus não estava sob efeito de feitiço nenhum. O tritão, em momento algum, o enfeitiçou com mágica ou com o seu beijo. A verdade era que aquela criatura estava encantada pelo pescador desde que o vira naquelas águas, a pescar. A verdade era que, se havia algum encanto, o filho de Afrodite estava afetado tanto quanto o pescador.

Não sabia de onde vinha, ou porque apareceu. Só aconteceu.

E agora o tritão não conseguia se desligar do pescador nem que quisesse. Utilizara de todos os poderes que tinha para transformar-se em humano e levar aquele ruivo até a sua casa, carregou-o em seus braços e deu-lhe fôlego com um apego que nunca esperou sentir nem mesmo por outro tritão ou sereia. Não sabia explicar. Não sabia porque insistiu em seguir aquele barco. Não sabia.

Ele só nadou contracorrente.

\- O que você quer? – Disse Kamus, em suspiros entrecortados. Já fechava os olhos apenas pelo contato das testas. Uma corrente quente de energia parecia correr por todo o seu corpo, sucessivas vezes. Corria por seus dedos, por seus braços, pernas, sexo. Era uma energia que implorava o impulso.

Enfeitiçado, embriagado como nunca antes. O pescador não conseguia achar razões plausíveis para estar tão preso àquela criatura. Sequer se lembrava da raiva que sentia.

Seu corpo parecia mudar de opinião a cada segundo que ficava próximo daquele rapaz. Parecia, cada vez mais, pedir por ele. E quanto mais ele pedia, mais Kamus cedia.

Kamus afundava naquele mar seco de sentidos.

Mergulhava, cego e entregue.

Ainda sem responder ao pescador, o tritão soltou os cabelos dele e segurou o torso bem definido e bronzeado, puxando-o para si.

Tal qual muitas horas atrás, no mar, o corpo de Kamus agora implorava – mas não por oxigênio.

A areia dançava com o vento ao redor dos dois, lentamente. O tritão o beijava mais uma vez.

Kamus fechara os olhos. Mas a sua inconsciência, agora, era provocada pelo desejo que o cegava.

 _ **O tritão mantinha os lábios finos e ressecados do pescador colado aos seus. Acabara por possuí-lo. Docemente, tal qual uma sereia.**_

 _ **Um tritão, um doce e gentil tritão, que aprendera a amar com um beijo tal qual as donzelas do mar.**_

PARTE V – Contracorrente

O que era antes um beijo sutil, agora era uma disputa sôfrega entre lábios que se procuravam desesperadamente. Sem grandes delongas, o pescador arrastou com posse o tritão até a sua casa, deixando com o que os dois corpos fervilhantes caíssem no colchão surrado que tinha em seu quarto. Numa dança entre pernas, mãos e dedos, as poucas roupas velhas que cobriam os corpos agora se resumiam a trapos jogados no chão.

O filho de Afrodite, deitado com as costas para a cama e o pescador por cima de si, acariciava toda a extensão das costas bem trabalhadas daquele homem de longos cabelos ruivos, enlaçando os quadris dele com as pernas. Kamus fechava as mãos no peitoral do tritão, agarrando-lhe os mamilos, arranhando a pele branca, ao passo que sugeria algo mais com os movimentos luxuriosos de sua pélvis.

Murmúrios e palavras desconexas determinavam o compasso daquela dança, que parecia ganhar um ritmo mais rápido a medida que as coisas esquentavam. O tritão lançava a cabeça para trás, abrindo espaço para o pescador que deixava rastros de saliva por toda a extensão do pescoço e ombros daquela criatura fantástica. Músculos enrijecidos se chocavam e a fricção de peles geravam as primeiras gotas de suor. Lá fora, a vila despertava aos poucos, mas os dois nem estavam atentos para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o carnal.

Em meio a gemidos, com o tritão a agarrar-lhe com uma das mãos o centro de todo o seu descontrole, Kamus colou seus lábios ressecados nos ouvidos do outro:

\- Como pode um tritão tornar-se humano? – Indagou, dando uma risada entrecortada. Seus movimentos pareciam ganhar força, mas o outro ainda não aceitara sua sugestão.

\- Meu corpo faz o que eu quiser para matar um humano. – Respondeu o tritão, de olhos fechados. De repente, num movimento brusco, virou-se num impulso de forma que trocara de posição com o pescador, pondo-se por cima dele. Encarou o rosto surpreso do outro com um sorriso arfante. – Meu corpo faz o que eu quiser para ter um humano.

O tritão então posicionou-se de modo que incendiou o ruivo. Ele podia sentir a tensão de estar para ser invadido por aquele poço de luxúria com perfume de maresia que era o tritão. Agarrando-se aos lençóis, sussurrava:

\- Ah, tritão...!

A criatura sorriu.

\- Meu nome é Austro. – Disse, docemente. Puxou o pescador de encontro a si de forma que ficassem sentados, próximos, com as respirações a se digladiarem por algum fôlego. – Eu sou do sul... Vim à contracorrente para encontra-lo.

 _ **\- Venha de novo, Austro. – Suplicou Kamus, revirando os olhos, deixando-se posicionar pelo tritão, que o possuía, num gemido rouco.**_

 _ **\- Eu virei.**_

 _ **Ainda que a corrente me leve para longe.**_

 _ **Eu virei.**_

PARTE VI – Delírios de Correnteza.

\- Onde você guardou minha outra faca... Austro?

\- Eu a escondi.

\- ...?

\- Eu vou levar a faca comigo, para lembrar de você. – Continuava o tritão, passeando com a ponta dos dedos pelo peitoral bronzeado do pescador.

Silêncio. Kamus, então, fitava o teto, absorto. Seus dedos brincavam com as texturas da pele fina e marcada da criatura. Pele marcada por riscos, por marcas, coisas que pareciam com cortes... Que eram aqueles cortes? Marcas do bar bravio?

Tantas perguntas.

Tantos silêncios.

\- Você ainda não me perguntou o meu nome, Austro. – Sussurrou o ruivo.

\- Eu não preciso do seu nome para te chamar, pescador.

Kamus não falou nada, apenas sorriu. Não sabia bem como, mas aquele tom de voz – profundo e bem articulado, num sotaque forte – fazia-o arrepiar.

Que sensação estranha e tão súbita era aquela? Como explicar algo tão inexplicável como a atração? Como poderia passar em linhas tudo que estava acontecendo ali? Tudo e nada, na verdade. Foi simplesmente um encontrar de olhos, uma súbita vontade louca de possuir e tomar, um súbito impulso de atrair para si, de beijar, de afundar.

Era uma travessura dos deuses? Talvez fosse. Antes fosse.

Ou não fosse.

Austro nunca saberia.

Só sabia do que estava acontecendo ali. O tritão a descansar sobre o peito do pescador que acariciava-o gentilmente tal qual um velho amante. Era como se suas almas fossem baleias que se encontram e se escolhem. Sim, baleias.

As sereias e tritões eram traiçoeiros, Austro sabia disso. Ele gostava de observar as baleias. E desejava ser como elas. Imponente, poderoso, profundo, discreto e absolutamente amável.

Admirável.

Tal qual quando seu primeiro olhar esbarrou no primeiro olhar de Kamus.

Criaturas do mar sempre se atraem, é verdade.

Ele não era um mortal qualquer.

Era ele.

Tinha que ser ele.

E se não fosse ele?

Bem, não sabia.

Melhor não saber.

Não era normal, aquilo.

Era contracorrente.

Era passageiro.

Era pesado.

Era...

Contracorrente.

\- Eu preciso ir, pescador. Já é quase dia.

 _ **\- Venha de novo, Austro. – Sussurrou Kamus, fechando os olhos, deixando-se acalentar pelo tritão, que o possuía, num suspiro profundo.**_

 _ **\- Eu virei.**_

 _ **Ainda que a corrente me leve para longe.**_

 _ **Eu virei.**_

Parte VII – Aurora e Austro

Ainda se possuíram por horas a fio, antes do sol beijar-lhe a janela e as paredes frias da pequena casa. Quando Austro foi embora ao amanhecer, Kamus sentiu algo nele morrer, por dentro, lá dentro. Antes de partir, o tritão pediu que nunca deixasse de navegar, e nunca trocasse _Aurora_ por nenhum outro barco que viesse a ganhar. Era _Aurora_ que trazia o pescador até o tritão, era _Aurora_ que orientava o tritão na contracorrente.

Quando viu o tritão jogar-se no mar e tão rapidamente desaparecer nas ondas, Kamus sentiu como se golpeado por uma tristeza que jamais esperava sentir. Como num sonho, despertava para a realidade que tinha antes do tritão.

Mas tudo parecia tão diferente...

Não sabia explicar como se deu, ou porque se deu. Talvez o vilarejo nunca entendesse que ele se deitara com uma criatura do mar, tampouco como ela conseguiu chegar até ali. Mas não importava. Palavras não eram precisas.

Talvez os deuses quisessem brincar. Talvez Afrodite quisesse punir o seu filho para aborrecer Poseidon, ou qualquer coisa que fosse.

As lembranças pareciam tão distantes...

Quando Austros partiu, lembrou-se de _Aurora_. Lembrou-se de que não tinha mais nada nem ninguém além de sua embarcação que o levava até o seu sustento todos os dias.

Sorriu. O cheiro de maresia e de suor forte – impregnados em seu corpo - o embriagavam.

 _Aurora_ o levara até a tempestade. E tão logo até Austro.

 _Aurora_ sempre sabia o que fazer. Aquele barco dava-lhe sorte. Muita sorte.

Contracorrente, trazia-lhe sorte.

Trazia-lhe Austro.


End file.
